motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
cars waiting for the HS 3D The Movie quest to start]] You can have up to 3 Quests at a time, once you complete all 3 you may receive 3 new ones. Generally the top quest is a drag race, and the other two will require you to build a number of cars. (Sometimes within a time limit) Quests may give , , , or . Tips * When you have difficulty winning a drag Race: Look at the top car you could build, unlock it. If you already own it, build 10 of it to upgrade it's Stage kit and Horse Power. Only shift up when your arrow is 1-2 pixels in the red. * On other quests, check which cars need to be constructed "before" clicking accept. ** Find the cars that are requested with the highest WP and build those first. Fill up your garage and do not let the cars ride outside yet. ** Let your donuts fill up to 25-30 or more before starting the quest. ** Once your donuts are full, a single team of "high stamina" elite engineers will be able to finish most quests easily. ** If you still have difficulty finishing the cars within the time limit - use Items to boost the WP of your elite team. Quests Tier 1 * Music Video - Fat CheeZ ( 1 7,500 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Bendy Coupé for Fat CheeZ * Welcome to Racing - Can you race? ( 1 12,500 10 ) ** Objectives: Win this Drag Race Tier 2 * Racing Vengeance - Brother in Pain (1 7,500 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race * SuperHero Car - CatMan (15,000 5 ) **Objectives: Build 2 Devorok SUV for CatMan * New Movie - Jamie DongDong (1 15,000 5 ) Time Limit: 3m18s **Objectives: Build 1 Bendy Cab for city scene Tier 3 * Flying FrenchMan - Jean Le Fou (1 8,000 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race * Action Movie - Triple BOOM (1 25,000 5 ) **Objectives: Build 2 Berliner Turbo for a chase scene * TheDoc's Experiment - Electric Wizard (15,000 5 ) **Objectives: Build 2 Shark-E for an experiment Tier 4 * Irish Job - Scary Mike (15,000 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race * New Movie - MetalMurfer 4 (20,000 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Bendy Turbo for close up **Objectives: Build 1 Bendy Coupé for stunt double * Hip Hop Clip - Mini Nickage (35,000 5 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Magnolia Turbo for a clip Tier 5 * Rosanna (Quest) - Crazy Sister (35,000 2 ) ** Objectives: Win this Drag Race * Music Video 2 - Fat Cheez (55,000 5 ) Time Limit: 2m38s ** Objectives: Build 2 Legran V12 Spider for Fat Cheez * Dr33ft BOYZ - CatMan New Ride (45,000 2 ) ** Objectives: Build 2 Legran GT24 for CatMan Tier 6 * Natural Born Racer - Marcos Santiagos (18,000 , 5 ) ** Objectives: Win this Drag Race * Champion Breakfast - Jean Le Fou (100,000 , 5 ) ** Objectives: Build 2 Bendy Rally for training ** Objectives: Build 2 Bendy SUV Rally for races * Doc is on something - Project 88 (1 , 10,000 , 10 ) ** Build 3 Devorok Full Hybrid for an experiment Tier 7 * Project 88 test - Time doesn't matter (10,000 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race * Power Festival - Monster coffee (10,000 5 ) Time Limit: 6m38s **Objectives: Build 5 Devorok Monster for Stunt Show * Club Opening - Fat CheeZ (1 7,500 ) Time Limit 7m38s **Objectives: Build 3 Legran V12 Spider for Fat Cheez **Objectives: Build 3 Sunny Roadster for Fat Cheez Tier 8 * Fifty Shades of Grid - Rosanna's CRUSH (1 7,500 5 ) ** Objectives: Win this Drag Race * Just Robbed - CatMan (1 100,000 30 ) Time Limit: 9m58s ** Objectives: Build 7 Devorok T-Rex for CatMan * My name is... - Slim Cheddar (1 150,000 10 ) Time Limit: 7m28s ** Objectives: Build 5 Devorok V12 for Slim's CREW ** Objectives: Build 1 Legran Barchetta for Slim Cheddar Tier 9 * Forever Alone - Marcos Unchained (1 60,000 15 ) ** Objectives: Win this Drag Race (easily won with stage 3 Legran GT24) * Grrr ?? ZFC Grr ! - Zombie Joe (1 1,000 35 ) Time Limit: 5m58s ** Objectives: Build 5 Vessel School Bus, Build 1 Artie Copter * HS 3D The Movie - Michael Harbor (1 90,000 10 ) Time Limit: 8m19s ** Objectives: Build 5 Shark-E Cab, Build 3 Shark Donk-E Tier 10 *Do You Like Coffee? - Too Hot! (1 15,000 10 ) **Objectives: Win This Drag Race *Fly Me To The Moon - Electric Wizard (1 10,000 15 ) Time Limit: 5m58s **Objectives: Build 1 Rocket Hot Rod *Swagalicious - Fat CheeZ (1 90,000 10 ) Time Limit: 5m59s **Objectives: Build 8 Berliner Donk, Build 4 Pink Limo Tier 11 *The Eyes Of - the Lion (15,000 20 ) Time Limit: 9m58s **Objectives: Build 2 Devorok Racer *Ride of WALKYRIES - Michael Harbor (1 200,000 10 ) Time Limit 6m58s **Objectives: Build 6 Shark Copter, Build 3 Artie Copter *Monster Truck - Festival (1 5,000 15 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race. Tier 12 *Green Man - Fury (50,000 20 ) Time Limit: 5m58s **Objectives: Build 1 Tank FOX ONE *Golden Tires - Jamie Dong (1 20,000 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race *Doh! - Donuts! (1 5,000 15 ) Time Limit: 6m58s **Objectives: Build 3 Hybrid Stunt Car for CatMan **Objectives: Build 1 Artie Monster Imp for CatMan Tier 13 *Taxi - De La Marne (1 30,000 10 ) Time Limit: 7m **Objectives: Build 7 Berliner Taxi in 7 mn *Red Planet - Life on Mars (1 10 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Project Mars for TheDoc *Grrr ! - Zombie Joe (1 10,000 10 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race Tier 14 *Vendetta - Locos Tornados (1 10,000 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race *Ice World - Jamie Dong (1 20,000 5 ) Time Limit: 8m30s **Objectives: Build 1 Snow Mobile and 1 Snow Drone *FAT ISLAND - Fat CheeZ (15,000 15 ) **Objectives: Build 3 Bulldozer to transport sand Tier 15 *Vroom Vroom ! - Mini Nickage (50,000 10 ) Time Limit: 10m **Objectives: Build 3 Donk Racer and 2 Devorok Racer *Gravity - Electric Wizard (1 2,000 10 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Moon Buggy for TheDoc *Formula Two - Jean LeFou (1 10,000 8 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race Tier 16 *Lightning Speed - Pollos Tortillas (20,000 5 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race *Artist Distraction - Day Dreamer (1 20 ) **Objectives: Build 6 Jamaican BobSled for an Artist *Rocket - Legend (1 5,000 5 ) Time Limit: 5m **Objectives: Build 4 Devil MACH 1 in 5 mn Tier 17 *Race Gang Strikes ! - Tortillas (1 10 ) **Objectives: Build 15 Pick Up Racer for Locos *Rubble Trouble - Michael Harbor (1 100,000 5 ) **Objectives: Build 1 Bulldozer for Michael Harbor *Robot-Kong - Experiment 1 (60,000 15 ) Time Limit: 5m **Objectives: Win this Drag Race Tier 18 *Polar Star - Mini Nickage (40,000 10 ) **Objectives: Build 4 Snow Mobile for a clip *Poker Racer - CatMan (5 50,000 1 ) **Objectives: Win this Drag Race *Wild Fire! - Green Man (1 100,000 ) Time Limit: 1m40s **Objectives: Build 5 Devorok Fire Truck for Green Man Tier 19 *Gotta Drive Fast - Jean Le Fou (2 , 15,000 , 5 **Objectives: Win this Drag Race *Zombie Fad - Commercial (200,000 , 20 ) **Objectives: Build 2 ZFC Pickups *Metal Murphers 4 - Jean Le Fou (1 , 40,000 ) Time limit: 70s **Objectives: Build 5 Rocket Hot Rod Special Sometimes there are week-long events with special rewards. See: Special Event. Category:Game Terms